This Life I Live
by Endless Catastrophe
Summary: Charlotte Winston never thought she'd return to the worn down town she used to call home, but when the loss of her sister-in-law finally brings her back, Charlotte finds all the reasons she left waiting for her when she arrives. Will Charlotte find the strength it takes to stay and be there for the family she left behind? Partially AU.
1. Welcome Home

I've been super inspired lately, and with the current success of my first fanfic I couldn't help but plan a few more. This is one of two SOA fanfics I have planned, but the other one is a little more complicated and won't be expected until much later in the future.

Thanks again for all the support, I hope to see this story pick up. I can't wait to hear back from my readers, and get some feedback on this fic.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Welcome Home _

Charlotte Winston heaved out a long sigh as the taxi came to a stop in front of the familiar faded blue rancher. Reaching silently to hand the driver his fee, she wondered what to expect from her arrival in Charming. It had been years, at least ten, since Charlie had been here. Years since she spoke to her brother or father, she hadn't known what to say in response to hearing about Donna from her mother months ago over the phone. Donna; the woman had babysat her when she was younger, only offering only because it gave her alone time with Opie. Her niece and nephew, both of whom she had never met, only seen pictures of and briefly talked to over the phone in an awkward exchange. How could she walk into that broken home full of strangers? The driver quickly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yo lady, I got places to be," he called, looking at her through the rearview. Charlie nodded, pulling a piece of her long brown hair back behind her ear before reaching over at the large duffel bag beside her and giving it a tug, pulling it behind her as she slammed the car door shut. The cab quickly sped away; a harsh screech filled the air causing Charlie to flinch from the sound, grimacing as she watched the taillights fade in the distance. She couldn't turn back now. Her dark blue eyes scanned the space around her before she finally shook away the tension with an embarrassed laugh, taking her first step towards the house. The front door opened slowly before she had the chance to knock, Charlie stood frozen as her gaze traveled higher, resting on the last face she expected to see right away. Piney stared down at her, his own blue eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of his young daughter.

"Charlotte?" he said softly, though his voice was deep and hoarse. Piney hadn't changed, sure he had gotten older, grey hairs turning white and wrinkles deepening in his skin as his face scrunched together in confusion, but he was just as she remembered. Old faded jean kutte and all.

"Piney, I didn't know you were here," Charlie breathed, her father frowned, not liking being called by his first name but moved aside so she could enter the home. Charlie looked around quickly, her eyes settled on the two little kids sitting on the floor in front of the television. They seemed undisturbed by her presence as their focus remained on the screen.

"Kids," Piney called, immediately getting their attention. They looked over Charlie, taking in her 5'8 height, light skin and dark hair. Her blue eyes watched them back as she looked over her niece and nephew; she mentally kicked herself for not remembering their names in that moment. The girl stared at Charlie a little longer than the boy, his gaze had already drifted back to the screen, and the girl narrowed her eyes slowly as she looked over Charlie again and again. Something about her was strangely familiar, "Ellie…Kenny, this is your aunt Charlotte."

"Hey," Charlie said with an awkward wave, a small smile on her lips as she watched Ellie and Kenny slowly rise, watching her carefully as they approached slowly.

"_You're _auntie Charlotte?" Ellie asked, eyebrow perked as she watched Charlie nod slowly. Without a second thought, the both of them quickly closed the last bit of space between them and Charlie as they hurried to her sides and wrapped their arms tightly around her.

"Charlotte… mind if we talk a bit more privately?" Piney asked, his voice wavering as he caught sight of his grandchildren smile widely, gazing up at the aunt they never met as though she were already their favorite person in the entire world.

"Sure," she glanced over at Piney, shifting uncomfortably in the tight grasp of the two little kids clinging onto her waist, she reached down to ruffle Kenny's hair, "I'll be back in a minute, just gotta talk to grandpa quickly."

They nodded excitedly, huddling together and speaking in soft hushed tones as they sat down on the couch. As Piney and Charlie walked into the kitchen, they could hear their giggles echo throughout the home. Charlie reached for a chair, pulling it out so its back was against the wall before taking a seat and looking up at Piney. She looked over her father, frowning when she finally caught sight of the tubes along side his face and going into his nose. How she didn't notice this or the little oxygen tank in his hands was beyond her, but she'd noticed now and couldn't hide the worry that filled her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like I'm about to drop dead any second. I don't like it," he mumbled, pulling out a chair and sitting down heavily, "what are you doing here, Charlotte?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, hating hearing the way he used her full name. She shifted slightly, unsure how to answer.

"I've been meaning to come for a while, after Donna died… I just didn't know how to comfort Op, knew he needed his space," Charlie shrugged, trying to ignore the way Piney's eyes blazed at the mention of his deceased daughter-in-law.

"Cut the bullshit, why are you really here?" Piney growled, eyes narrowing at her. Charlie sighed, expecting Piney to see past her excuse.

"I've been running too long, Piney. From you, mom… Opie. I want to be here," Charlie glanced over towards the tv room, "I want to get to know my niece and nephew. Catch up on the years I missed."

"It's going to take more than just showing up unannounced for Opie to just forgive you," Piney said gruffly, noticing the look in her eyes as her shoulders slumped slightly. He knew she felt guilty for missing Donna's funeral, the birth of her niece and nephew and all the years in between.

"Is he around?" Charlie asked, ignoring Piney's harsh statement, knowing it was true.

"He's out doing some shit for the club," Piney answered, "He used to stay at the clubhouse most nights, been staying at the clubhouse quite a bit. Leaves me to watch the kids."

"Shit," Charlie whispered, standing up and heading to the fridge and helped herself to a beer, making a gesture to offer Piney one. She grabbed another one, easily twisting off the cap when he nodded and she handed him the cool bottle.

"So, are you staying for a while?" Piney asked after a few sips, watching her carefully to see if there was any hesitation in her eyes; there wasn't.

"Yes," she said quickly, but looked around embarrassed at her quick response, "I mean I know I can't stay here, and I'm sure as hell not staying with you."

"Wouldn't even think of offering," Piney muttered with a glare. She smiled lightly at her father, making him look away with an awkward chuckle. He hadn't seen that smile in a long time.

"Any good motel recommendations?" Charlie asked, taking a long sip from her beer as her eyes drifted around the kitchen.

"Screw that, no daughter of mine is staying in some cheap ass motel," Piney growled, waving his hand as if dismissing the idea, "I'll talk to Gemma, see if we can set you up in one of the dorms in the clubhouse. If you're really planning on sticking around, I'll make a good enough case for you."

Charlie nodded; though her thoughts drifted to the blurry memories she'd spent in the clubhouse. She had only been there one or two times when her mother had brought her to visit Piney and Opie. She vaguely remembered chasing after Opie and Jax, desperate to spent some time with her brother before she had to go. He always had other things to do, things that didn't involve a nagging little sister. She frowned, remembering the way Jax and Opie would taunt and tease her, but dismissed the thought with a slight shake of her head. The boys were men now, and she had hoped they'd grown out of their ignorant teenage boy behaviour.

"That would be nice, thank you Piney," Charlie smiled kindly to her father, not surprised when he'd quickly excused himself to check on the kids and avoid being under her intense stare. Charlie lifted her head suddenly when she'd heard the front door open, followed by the kids shouting out gleefully. Charlie rose slowly from her place at the table, unsure what to expect from her reunion with her brother. Rounding the corner with a hesitant smile, Charlie's heart dropped when she was yet again faced with someone she hadn't expected to see so soon.

"Charlotte?" the older woman gasped, dropping the few grocery bags in her hand.

"Mom," Charlie smiled lightly, looking past the woman in front of her towards the open door, wondering if she would be fast enough to make her much needed escape.

* * *

Don't forget to review, fav and follow! Cheers.


	2. Brother

Updating a little soon, but I figured since I already had the chapter ready, why not post it? Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Brother_

The clubhouse was empty, leaving Charlie alone as she entered her new home and made her way down the hall. The scent of leather and whiskey were the first things she noticed as she walked down the narrow hallway. After toying around with the keys, Charlie opened the door and walked in, but before she could look around, she went straight for the bed, throwing her bag towards the headboard as she fell onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress. Charlie sat on her queen size bed, looking around at the fair sized room that she would be living in for the next while. It was emptied and clean, courtesy of Gemma and her little helpers. All of whom Charlie had yet to meet. After the brief confrontation with her mother, Charlie was eager to take Piney up on his offer to the clubhouse. Apparently Gemma had the prospect clean out a few of the empty dorms recently and told Piney to go and take his pick. Charlie wasn't sure if Piney told Gemma about her. Not that the Old Lady and Charlie had ever spoken or gotten acquainted. Last time Charlie was here, she was fourteen and visiting her father and brother for the last time. Opie had already been married, Donna was with child and they were excited to settle down in Charming and start their lives together. Donna had been oblivious to the strains that came with Opie getting patched into the club, and from what Charlie had heard, was eager to get Opie out of it; especially after his five years inside. Charlie sat there, thinking about stupid shit in her empty room when the silence was suddenly filled with the familiar sound of motorcycle engines. She hesitated, unsure if she should go and find Opie, maybe even Jax. But she knew better, knew she wasn't part of that life, and though she was currently living in the middle of it, Charlie vowed she'd stay as far away from the club as possible. She had no idea just how much her vow would be tested in the coming months.

* * *

A loud knock came from the bedroom door, Charlie looked up with a frown as she finished putting away a few shirts in the tall old brown dresser. She knew the door was locked, and that made her feel safer, but when the knock came again she sighed and switched the lock, opening the door slightly. Music filled her bedroom; old rock music blaring from the bar had now floated its way into her room. She tried to focus on the lyrics; it was a hell of a lot better than focusing on the hard glare coming from Opie as he towered over her.

"Guess our old man wasn't lying," Opie finally mumbled. Charlie gazed up at her brother with a frown; she hoped their reunion would be a little less tense. But with a sigh, she reminded herself of her actions, or lack there of, and didn't bother trying to start an argument with the giant standing in front of her.

"Hey brother," she mumbled softly, stepping aside in hopes he'd come in to talk. When he remained firmly planted at the threshold, Charlie wandered off, continued to unpack with a soft hum as she waited for Opie to finally snap. It didn't take very long. Her humming had the tick inside him finally set off, and he stormed over to her, shoving her hard so she was facing him.

"Why now?" he shouted, "why the fuck are you here now?"

"Because…" Charlie started, but she found it harder to explain to Opie. She felt highly intimidated under his heated glare, she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Because why?" Opie roared, shoving his sister slightly so she was slammed against the dresser behind her. She winced at the pain, looking down with wide eyes as Opie continued to hover over her. The brother she had known all those years ago was no longer the brother that stood in front of her now. He was different. Colder.

"Because Opie," she snapped, looking up and meeting his glare with one of her own, "because I realized what an awful bitch I was. Because I felt bad about running out on mom, I felt bad about missing out on Ellie and Kenny growing up, I felt bad for not being here when I found out about Piney and his health. Because I felt awful for not being here when Donna…"

Charlie couldn't finish, feeling her throat thicken and the tears rising to the brim of her eyes. Opie listened, his rage dimming slightly as he saw his sister slump in front of him, he could tell she had meant what she said. The guilt and shame practically oozed off of her. He stepped back, jaw clenching when he'd realized he had physically hurt his sister, seeing her look so upset, it was almost enough to make him forgive her. His eyes darkened as he replayed her words in his head. She was right. She _hadn't_ been there for Piney, she _hadn't _been there for Kenny or Ellie, and she sure as hell hadn't been there for him. Suddenly looking at his sister made him ill, the very sight of her sickening him.

"I can't look at you," Opie whispered harshly, "no matter how many times you say you're sorry, or beg for my forgiveness, you'll never get it."

"Opie…" she looked up, eyes wide at his harsh words.

"I hope you enjoyed your little visit with my kids, cause you're never seeing them again!" he snapped, whipping around and stomping out of her room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Charlie stood there in shock; the realization of his words had her struggling to hold herself up as the sobs threatened to escape. She sat on the foot of the bed, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself down. Just as she swallowed the remains of her grief, a soft knock came from the door in front of her. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and Jax Teller stepped through, a sad smile on his face. He shut the door softly behind him as he took in the sight of Opie's little sister. She had grown since the last time he had seen her. His last memory of the girl had been a tall scrawny looking thing, braces and short brown hair. He remembered the way she used to chase after them, the way she flailed her arms wildly as she struggled to keep up had him smile a little wider. In place of that lanky awkward girl sat a beautiful young woman. She stood slowly, her black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans hugged all the right curves, and Jax couldn't help but let his eyes linger over the sweet spots. Despite knowing Tara was waiting for him out in the bar, he didn't feel guilty when Charlie caught his eyes lingering on her slightly exposed chest. He grinned with a shrug as she rolled her eyes with a soft laugh.

"Some things never change," Charlie muttered as she walked over to Jax, closing the small space between them as they embraced in a brief hug.

"You certainly have," Jax teased, pulling away and pointedly looking her over once more, meeting her blue eyes with his signature cocky grin. He had hoped that he could ease the tension that was still present after her reunion with Opie. Practically the whole clubhouse had heard it, and Jax didn't feel right leaving her in here with Opie's harsh words still lingering in the air. Though Jax wasn't happy with the way Charlie had cut out her family from her life, leaving everyone in the dark the past ten years, he wasn't about to make her feel even worse about it. It wasn't his place, and Opie had already said enough. Besides he could see the guilt and pain in her eyes.

"Shut up," she laughed, pushing him away, "like the new digs?"

He glanced around the room, he'd probably ended up in here a few drunken nights, but those nights were tucked far in his memory. He nodded, frowning a little at the empty feeling of the room, noting to himself to get her a house-warming gift or some shit.

"Cozy," he shrugged, looking back to meet her gaze. She rolled her eyes, smirking as though she knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"I'll get it set up, it's almost too clean. Makes it feel eerie," she shivered as she looked around her room again, the window behind her brought in a draft, and she turned to quickly close it as she hugged herself for warmth.

"I'm sure it will look nice," Jax smiled.

"Yeah yeah, so what are you boys getting up to tonight?" Charlie asked, eyes snapping to meet his when she realized she might have sounded like she was prying into club business, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make conversation, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, doll," Jax patted her shoulder as he walked past her and sat on her bed, Jax knew full well that the girl hated anything to do with the club. He guessed it had to do with Piney rarely being around when she was younger, as well as how Opie was so quick to devout his whole life to it as soon as the guy could talk, "I know you hate this shit."

Charlie eyed him carefully as he looked away with a frown.

"I've never been given a reason to think otherwise," she frowned. Something in the way Jax spoke about the club had her thinking he didn't like it either anymore.

"Yeah," Jax sighed, not wanting to get into all the shit with Charlie. Hell he didn't even know the woman who stood next to him; all he knew was the dorky kid who stuck to him and Op like a shadow.

"So I hear you have a kid," Charlie nudged him playfully, "congratulations, _dad_."

"His names Abel," Jax smiled as he thought of his son, "Tara has been helping out, helping me raise him and all."

Charlie nodded, expecting to hear Jax and Tara were still going steady. Last she'd seen him they were like two peas in a pod, when she left, so did Tara. Her mom had caught her up a few months ago on Jax and Tara moving in together to raise Abel.

"I'm happy to hear it's working out for you," she smiled down at Jax, but he looked away. He didn't like sappy conversations, especially comments on him and his rocky relationship with Tara. He smirked as he thought of what to say next.

"We're heading to a porn studio tonight, there's a launch party," Jax stated, standing up and smiling at her as he watched her face scrunch together in slight disgust.

"You have a side job I don't know about, Jax Teller?" she teased as he opened her door.

"You know it, baby," he teased back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "just happy to give back, show the world my incredible skills."

Charlie shoved him out as he winked, her nose wrinkling at the thought of Jax Teller being a porn star. As attractive as he was, her thoughts of him didn't go beyond simple admiration at just that, how attractive he was. Charlie winked back though as she shut the door behind her and walked with him down the hall. Jax had always been cocky; it was only now though that Charlie finally knew how to talk to guys like him. She learned how to not get all fussy and embarrassed about the way guys like him liked to make her blush and easily charm their way into her pants. Charlie had been around enough to learn a few tricks, and Jax was certainly no exception to them. He slung an arm around her as they entered the clubhouse, relief flooded through her when she didn't see Opie in the room.

"Yo," Jax called, the few men present turned to look over at the woman under his arm. Tara peeked her head over Juice's, at first jealousy surged through her at the sight of the beautiful woman smirking at his side, but when recognition sunk it, she was quick to approach the woman, bringing her in for a tight hug as Jax stepped aside to introduce Charlie, "This is Op's sister, Charlie."

A few mumbles buzzed around in the background of the loud music. Charlie looked away as she felt all their eyes on her, taking in the sight of Opie's sister, Piney's long lost daughter. After briefly catching up with Tara, Charlie hoped that when she turned to face them again they would at least be done checking her out. All eyes were still on her, hungrily gazing at her toned and curvy frame. Charlie needed a distraction, and was happy to see a familiar face at the bar.

"Tig!" She exclaimed, walking over to the curly black haired man, noting his wild blue eyes and black goatee. He still looked fierce as ever, but he was a friendly face among all these strangers.

"Shit, Charlotte… Is it really you?" Tig had to snap out of the dirty thoughts and images vividly playing in his head as he watched her walk over. That shirt was too damn tight.

"The one and only," she smirked, reaching around his neck as she pulled him in for a hug. He dipped his head, breathing in the vanilla and fuchsia scent of her hair, every dirty thought he had a moment ago was now creeping its way back into his thoughts. He quickly collected himself as she pulled away, leaning against the counter next to where he sat on the stool.

"So what the hell have you been up to?" he asked, calling back quickly for two beers, handing her one when the prospect handed them to him.

"Running around, getting into all kinds of trouble," she smiled, winking at him as she took a long sip.

"Oh I bet," Tig said, his eyes lowering to look over her once again when she turned to look around at the clubhouse.

"What about you, Tiggy," she smirked, remembering the nickname a few people called him.

"Just a hard working mechanic, making my living day by day," he teased, knowing full well she knew about the club. Maybe a little too much thanks to her mother telling her all that shit when she was younger to scare her into leaving with the old woman.

"A real average Joe you are," Charlie laughed, taking another long sip before nudging him playfully with her hip.

"Just doing my part, doll," he commented, chugging back the remains of his beer, "you coming to the wrap party?"

"Hell no," Charlie felt her nose crinkle again at the thought, "I was going to head out, pick up some shit for my room."

"Save it for another day, doll," Tig shook his head, glancing out towards the dark sky outside, "ain't safe for a woman to be out on her own. Not in this town."

"Whatever you say, Tiggy," Charlie shrugged, easily giving into the SAA's suggestion.

"Let's head out," Jax called. Charlie hugged a goodbye to Jax and Tig as they walked out, following to watch them mount and ride off. As they rode away Charlie was left staring at their patches, and god how she hated them. That patch had stolen precious moments from her family. Her own dad put the club before getting to know his own daughter. Charlie wasn't sure if that was something he regretted, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Piney had made his mistakes, just as she had. She turned around, walking back into the safety of the clubhouse, slowly making her way to her room after grabbing another beer, once there she locked herself into before collapsing on the bed. What a fucking day.

* * *

Make sure to review, favorite and follow! Cheers.


	3. A Distraction

I'm super happy to see the response to the story so far, this chapter was a little iffy for me, and I'm still deciding if I should have chapters taking place in between episodes. Let me know your thoughts and please enjoy this next chapter. It takes place episode four of the second season.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy, it's storyline or any of it's characters. **

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Distraction_

A few days after her arrival, Charlie's room was beginning to look a lot more like a home. Posters of her favorite cars and bands hung on the wall along with photos from her childhood and the few rare ones from her time on the road. She smiled, hands on her hips as she looked around her room. It was a start. Her eyes settled on something next to her bed, a photo Jax had given her in a simple black frame. Charlie had no idea how he had gotten his hands on her mug shot from a few years back for public intoxication. She had noticed the wall of mug shots in the clubhouse, showing the various members. Charlie knew her own photo would never be hung with theirs, but seeing it on her bedside table still made her smile. As much as she hated the club, she didn't hate the people in it, not all of them anyways. A soft knock came from her door, but she didn't turn because she knew it was open and whoever was there would speak up eventually. Piney stepped into the room, eyeing his daughter as she bent over her bed, digging through shopping bags and glancing around the room as she sought out different place to put them.

"Hey kiddo," Piney said roughly, he was still pissed at her, but she was still his blood.

"Piney," she nodded turning her head slightly in acknowledgment, "did you need help with something?"

"Clay and the guys headed out on a charity run," he started, making his way over to her bed and sitting down. Charlie rolled her eyes as the old man wiggled in, getting comfortable on her new duvet, "told me to stay behind and keep an eye on things. Run outta shit to do thought I'd see my favorite daughter."

Charlie scoffed, Piney always had a way of being nice and being an asshole at the same time, "I'm you're only daughter."

"Thank god," he muttered, "you were always a handful, can't imagine having another one."

"Yeah, who knows you might have had to actually be around and help Ma raise your kids," Charlie snapped back, the old man chuckled, knowing full well she got her spark from him.

"I'm not saying I was a great parent, Charlotte, but I did everything I did for the good of my family," he told her seriously, "I was helping you the only way I knew how."

"I don't want to talk about it, Piney," Charlie sighed, looking over at the old man and noticing he had noticed her family photos on the wall to the right of the bed.

"I'm not in most of 'em," he grunted. Charlie didn't say anything, and he hadn't expected her to, she was right, he hadn't been around much.

"That one's my favorite," she spoke softly, appearing behind him when he pulled the photo from the wall. Piney was younger in the photo, standing over Charlotte as he taught her to ride a bike. Charlie smiled towards the camera, a few teeth missing and short little pigtails spiking out of her bright pink helmet. Piney was staring at her though, a proud smile on his face as he gazed at his daughter. It was the one thing he had insisted on making time for; he wanted to be the one to teach his kids to ride a bike.

"I remember that day," he smiled softly, his thumb rubbing over their smiling faces before sticking it back onto its place on the wall.

"Yeah, me too," Charlie turned her attention back to the bags on her bed; the moment with Piney was already feeling uncomfortable as they drifted down memory lane.

"You pick up enough shit?" Piney teased, nodding towards the various bags scattered around her room.

"I plan on sticking around, might as well get comfortable," Charlie shrugged, kicking the bag full of underwear under her bed slightly so she didn't have to go through the embarrassment of putting it away in front of her dad.

"Glad to hear it," he muttered just before his cell phone rang sharply. Charlie did her best not to listen as he spoke hurriedly on the phone, but could tell by his tone that something bad had happened.

"That was Half-Sack, looks like Tig got into an accident, they're heading to the hospital and need me to pick up his bike," Piney grumbled as he headed for the door, pausing just as he stood outside to look back at her, "want to come?"

Charlie glanced up at her father, surprised at his offer and even more surprised that she was considering it.

"Sure, why not?" she picked up her small black purse and slung it over her shoulder after pulling on her leather jacket. Her look was always the same; dark ripped skinny jeans and a dark tank top, finished off with her comfy combat boots and favorite leather jacket. She followed Piney outside and climbed into the passenger side. The lot was buzzing with a few customers and mechanics as the soft hum of tools in the garage echoed around us. Piney climbed into the white cab of the flatbed, glancing over at her as the truck roared to life.

"Let's get this done," he mumbled, Charlie smiled at the old man's comment, looking away as they pulled out of the lot. She couldn't agree more.

* * *

Piney had gotten another call; one telling him there was a change of location. Charlie didn't pay much attention to the conversation as she hummed along to the rock music playing in the cab. The ride was otherwise quiet just before they pulled up into a dusty gas station. Piney climbed out of the truck, leaving her behind with a loud bang as the door slammed behind him. She slid over to the driver seat, catching Piney and Clay's conversation about Gemma and plan on what's next. Clay was against rescuing Tig, who had been abducted by bounty hunters, though Charlie couldn't understand why he was so hesitant with rescuing his friend. Piney wandered over to the group as they huddled together, arguing on what to do next. Charlie tapped the wheel nervously as she heard their voices rising, feeling her own worry set in on the safety of her friend. Bobby quickly stood between Clay, as Jax and him got closer. A minute later and Piney was climbing into the passenger seat and telling her to pull ahead and get Jax's attention. As Charlie did so, Piney leaned over just as Jax asked where they were going. A shotgun was passed in front of her as Piney handed it to the blonde.

"You wanna get this done, jump on the back," he growled, leaning back to into his seat as Jax climbed on, calling three more guys to join him as Piney told Charlie to step on it. Charlie drove off, following Piney's directions as they drove a few minutes and turned into the lot of a cheap motel.

"You got a plan here, Piney?" Charlie grumbled at the same time the Scots man in the back asked Jax the same question. He peeked his head through the back window, both of them looking to Charlie as if they had forgotten she was there.

"Shit," Jax muttered, glaring at Piney.

"Hold on," Charlie snapped, she wasn't about to let those guys make her feel like a complication or useless in this situation. Every one of them did so as she swung the steering wheel roughly to the left as she stepped on the gas. Piney didn't question her as she switched the gear into reverse, but could here the boys on the flatbed shout a few choice curse words before holding on for dear life as she back into the side of the motel. Charlie silently prayed Tig would hear the loud beeping from the truck just before she felt the truck jolt from the contact with the building. Letting out a chuckle, she couldn't hide the excitement that coursed through her as she waited for the boys to retrieve Tig. They gave her the shout; it was time to get the hell out of there. Piney and her shared a loud laugh as they drove away; it had been a long time since she had felt so alive.

Clay was the first to join Piney and Charlie in the cab; Piney was quick to make her move so he could take the blame for her actions. The old man was worried Clay wouldn't take too kindly of her stepping in on club shit. He didn't try to hide his proud smile as the President approached just as Tig collapsed on the empty space on the edge of the passenger side, pushing Charlie further into her father. Adrenaline continued to coarse through her body as they all spoke, Tig assured Clay that Piney and Jax made the right call. And despite Clay's agreement, it was obvious he was still pissed that a few of his guys had blatantly refused his orders.

"You joining us at the meet?" Clay asked, Piney nodded and Charlie quickly snapped out of her daze to glare at her father.

"Why not?" Piney smiled, turning the key into the ignition and bringing the truck to life. Clay nodded, glancing over at Charlie briefly before walking away.

"Didn't realize this would be an overnight gig," Charlie muttered earning a chuckle from the two men on either side of her.

"Don't worry, doll," Tig smiled, raising his arm and draping it over her shoulder before squeezing her gently against him, "I'll protect you."

"Not on my watch," Piney warned, pulling out of the parking lot. Tig laughed, very amused at the old man's fatherly instinct over the girl, but as he gazed down at the beauty under his arm, he was thankful that Piney was quick to snuff out his offer. Tig knew he could easily take out anyone who tried to lay a hand on the girl; he just wasn't so sure he himself could resist the dark temptation that awakened at the very sight of her. Charlie did her best to ignore the feeling of the intense blue eyes burning in her side, focusing instead on the road ahead of them. She couldn't help thinking this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Despite her initial reluctance, Charlie had to admit she was having a great time. As she walked around the full lot, she couldn't keep from smiling at the various strangers her nodded at her. This scene was very familiar to her. It was the kind she stuck around while she was on the road, minus the gun running and arrogant club members. A cold beer remained firmly in her grasp as she approached a few racing bikers. They were easily moving around on their Dynas, raising the bike enough to back into a wheelie. She raised her eyebrows at their brave and risky movements, cheering them on with the rest of the crowd. Charlie stood their a little longer, sipping back her beer and striking up conversation with a few sweetbutts. The conversation didn't last long when she caught sight of Jax and Clay talking just off to the side of the lot.

"Your old man?" the lady asked, catching Charlie's attention when the lady saw who she was looking at.

"No, nothing like that," Charlie mumbled, "Sorry I have to go."

Charlie was hesitant at first as she made her way over to Jax. He clearly wasn't in the mood to talk, and she knew whatever conversation happened with Clay wasn't a good one. His scowl was enough to tell her that. At first she thought he didn't notice her as she got closer to him, and Charlie wondered if talking to vice president now was such a good idea. Jax _had_ noticed her though, but he wrote off the approaching woman as a sweetbutt and didn't bother looking her way, thinking the action would only lead the woman on.

"Jax?" his head snapped over at the sound of Charlie's voice, his body relaxing as he took in the sight of her, "you okay?"

"Peachy," he smiled, struggling to hide his annoyance from his previous conversation with Clay, "how you doin'?"

"I'm doing good, this is all familiar to me," she gestured to the party around her, taking a long sip from her beer as she did so, "surprised at myself for actually having fun."

"Glad someone's having a good time," Jax mumbled, sticking a cigarette between his lips and handing another to Charlie. She took it, sticking it behind her ear and grabbed the joint perfectly rolled in her pocket. Jax smiled as she lit up, reaching for it when she offered. They stood there for a moment in silence allowing the effects to take over.

"You sticking around a while?" Jax asked after a few puffs.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jax," she looked over at him, her lips set in a hard line as she met his eyes and let the truth of her words sink in. A soft smile tugged on his lips.

"Good," he nodded, looking back toward the crowd behind her with a frown.

"You alright?" Charlie asked again, swigging back the rest of her beer when the VP looked back over at her curiously. Jax couldn't help feeling annoyed that she had asked him again, he was in no mood to talk about it and was ready to tell her so but she quickly raised her hand before he spoke. Charlie could see the anger building in his eyes and was quick to interrupt before he could talk. Charlie was no stranger to the man's temper, "I'm not trying to pry, Jax, just wondering if you might want a distraction, get out of here for a while."

His smile instantly reappeared, all anger and tension vanishing from his demeanor as he nodded eagerly.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Jax smirked as he slid onto his bike, moving forward a little to give Charlie room to climb on behind him. Charlie was no stranger to riding bitch on a motorcycle, but somehow the ride with Jax felt a little different than the others. As she slid her arms around his middle and pressed herself against his back, she could almost feel the cocky grin spread on his mouth.

"Comfy?" he called back before bringing his bike to life.

"Don't get all cocky on me now, Teller," she warned, pressed her cheek against his kutte as she felt the rumble in his chest from his laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jax easily tossed aside the strange feeling creeping inside of him as her hands balled up on his stomach, clutching onto his shirt as he took off at a high speed. Charlie smiled as the world whizzed past them, pressing herself against Jax tightly for warmth as the wind whipped harshly at her skin. Her eyes closed, and for a moment she let herself forget about the club and the brother that despised her, focusing instead on the comfort Jax filled her with as she hugged his torso and the loud hum of the motorcycle as they raced down the empty highway towards whatever escape Jax was eagerly seeking out.

* * *

So thanks again for the positive response, I'm thinking the next chapter _will_ take place before the next episode, just to further develop the relationship between my character and the shows'. I also have no plans to pair my character up with any of the ones on the show, but I'm playing around with the idea right now to see how it feels, share your thoughts and let me know what you think. Don't forget to review, follow/favorite. Cheers.


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

I can't begin to express how grateful I am to see the attention is getting when it's still so fresh. Thanks again for all your support, I try to respond to reviews and messages as much as I can, but going back and forth between my two stories and working on three more had taken up a lot of my time and so I have to keep this short. But keep those reviews coming! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Boys Will Be Boys_

Jax had dropped Charlie off at the clubhouse before he went back to his place, giving her a slight nod and smile before speeding out of the dark lot. She watched him drive away, her eyes drifting to the small line of motorcycles off to the side, a frown setting on her mouth and deepening when she spotted the one belonging to her brother. She made her way to the clubhouse, thankful that no noise came from the large building as she pulled open the door. As she suspected, the clubhouse was fairly dead. Two Sons sat at the bar, one of them Chibs and the other a younger man with a short mowhawk and a few tattoos on his body. Neither of them looked up from their conversation, Chibs roared with laughter as Charlie passed by.

"Goodnight," they both called as she smiled in their direction. She glanced out the window, reminded of the late hour she and Jax had returned from their ride. After finding a bar and sharing a few drinks the night before, they rejoined with the rest of the members the next day. Piney had already returned to Charming, leaving Charlie to continue riding with Jax. The tension with Clay hadn't lessened, and so when she suggested they stop somewhere to eat on the way back, Jax was almost too eager to accept. She snapped out of her daze when she finally reached her room, stopping just a few feet from the door when she saw it was open. Taking a few hesitating steps forward, Charlie already had a pretty good idea who was waiting for her, though it didn't calm her down; especially when she saw Opie sitting on the foot of her bed, glaring at the empty doorway as though she had been standing there the whole time. His arms were crossed tightly; she could see the muscles ripple as she entered her room.

"Ope…" she nodded lightly towards him, trying to maintain her emotionless composure as he lifted himself off the bed and walked over to her dresser.

"I think it's time you leave, Charlie," he grumbled, pulling out her shirts and throwing them over his shoulder towards the open duffle bag on her bed. She blinked a few times as she stared at the bag, how had she not noticed it? Charlie looked over at her brother, rage filling her as he continued to pack up her clothes.

"What?" she hissed, eyes narrowing at him when he looked over at her.

"You heard me," he warned, bringing a final handful of clothing to the duffle bag and stuffing them in sloppily.

"Hey, stop that!" Charlie argued, lunging for the bag and falling onto the bed when he snatched it from her grasp. She caught herself before her head smacked onto the duvet, moving slightly so she was glaring up at him as he continued to pack.

"You don't belong here, Charlie," Opie muttered, stuffing the bag full of trinkets he found in the room, "what you did yesterday, it wasn't your place. That was club shit, shit you don't get involved in."

"I was helping out a _friend_, sue me if I redecorated a cheap ass motel while I was at it," she reached again for the bag, but he easily held it above her as Opie stomped towards the other side of the room.

"I thought you hated the club anyhow?" Opie growled, not being so gentle as he ripped pictures from the wall. He paused as his fingers wrapped around a few, his mind drifting between the memory of the photo and the present situation he was in.

"I don't hate the people in it," she shot back, "well not _everyone_ anyway."

Opie rolled his eyes at her jab; it was pathetic and didn't upset him in the slightest. Pushing the nostalgia aside, he stuffed the remaining photos into the bag, grimacing slightly when he heard the soft rip of the last few pictures he had thrown in there.

"You idiot," Charlie nearly screeched, her strength catching him off guard as she pulled the duffle bag from his grip. She tossed it on to the bed before he could react, immediately searching for the torn photos and pulling them out gently, "these are my only copies."

"Whatever," Opie mumbled, eyeing her curiously as she attempted to fix the small rips in the old photos. It was useless, Opie hadn't been gentle and while the tears weren't significant every picture had been crumpled and bent beyond repair. He heard a sniff as she held the handful of memories against her chest, watching as she hurried towards her night table and pulling out some tape. Charlie held each one with complete delicacy, smoothing the tape over the tears and doing her best to smooth out each crinkle. These photos were the only things she had taken with her when she left home, and the only possessions she held on to as she moved around month after month.

"Asshole," she muttered, her focus was entirely placed on her task and so she didn't see the twitch on Opie's lips.

"Don't know why you bother hanging on to those," he mumbled, looking around room distractedly. He couldn't help the slight guilt that filled him when he saw the disarray he had left it in.

"They remind me of the people I love, of the good memories I had here," she said thoughtfully, almost forgetting completely whom she was talking to. Her finger smoothed over the final photo. Jax and Opie stood on either side of Charlie, she must have been around seven when the photo was taken, her familiar goofy smile spread widely towards the camera. A few teeth hadn't yet grown in, further showing her youth in the photo. Opie and Jax had their arms around her. Opie looked uncomfortable in the photo, obviously unhappy with the photo-op their mother had insisted upon. Jax however was looking down at Charlie, eyebrows raised at the young girls enthusiasm. The smile he had wasn't the cocky or sarcastic one he often wore now, instead it was the rare sincere smile he saved for special occasions. It was the one that made his eyes sparkle and make you feel like all your worries were fluttering away as he looked at you. Charlie smiled down at the photo, remembering the day. Jax and Opie had just started prospecting, and received their kutte. She ignored the feeling of Opie watching her as she looked at the picture, enjoying the memory.

"You remember getting your leather?" Charlie asked softly, putting the photo on top of the pile and turning back to her brother.

"Of course," he said with a shrug, watching her closely as a small smile crept onto her lips, "why?"

"I remember mom crying when you told her you were going to prospect, but when you got your leather I could tell she was happy to see how happy it made you," Charlie looked away, smiling to herself as she realized she was again drifting down memory lane with one of the men in her life who she never thought she would ever find herself speaking to again, "I know we didn't stay long after, but I was happy for you too. More mad that you would choose the club over us, but I was still happy."

"Why are you telling me this, Charlie?" Opie sighed, shifting uncomfortably. He hoped she was getting to the point; he didn't come here to bond over stupid shit.

"Because you don't seem to understand why I'm back. Yes, I don't like the club. Yes, I wish you weren't a part of it. But sitting in some other state waiting for you and dad to finally give it up isn't going to me any good," she sighed, sitting on the bed, her back to Opie as she spoke, "I've been stubborn and selfish when I should have just come back and been here for you. Helped with the kids, helped after Donna…I just should have been here. I wasn't, and I can't take that back but I can try and make up for it."

"You can't," Opie mumbled.

"I can _try_," she insisted, "I'm tired of running, Opie. If it takes living in this clubhouse and getting in bed with SAMCRO to get to know my niece and nephew and have a shot to rebuild some sort of relationship with my brother and parents, then so be it."

"You're not getting into bed with anyone," Opie growled, his mind reeling from the information he was taking in.

"Whatever it takes," Charlie shrugged, reaching over to the bag beside her and lifting a few shirts out before walking over and putting them back neatly into the drawer, "I'm not going anywhere, the sooner you accept that, the easier this will be for everyone."

* * *

The next day brought more promise as Charlie walked over towards the office of Teller-Morrow. After spending a few nights in the dorm, she thought it was about time to thank Gemma for her generosity. Charlie had meant to do it earlier, but the Queen biker was never around, and the opportunity never presented itself. Now here she was making her way towards the very woman who had frightened her most as a child. She had no doubt the regal woman had only grown more fierce and intimidating over the years. Charlie lifted her chin slightly as she walked up the few steps leading to the entrance of the small office, reminding herself that she too had grown up over the years, in more ways than one. Now was the time to prove it.

"Gemma?" Charlie called, knocking on the open door as she stepped into the room. Gemma looked up from the desk, eyes hovering over the top of her glasses as she took in the sight before her. They both took a moment to do a once over as Gemma stood up. Her light blue blouse hugging her torso, the top few buttons undone and exposing the familiar scar Charlie remembered. The tip of the crows' wings were visible, reminding Charlie of the tattoo Old Lady's would get to mark them as part of the club. It was a symbol to the rest of the world that these were the last women you should hit on. Gemma flicked a few stray pieces of her dark hair from her eyes as she looked over the Winston girl. If it weren't for the photos Mary had shown her, she would never have guessed the girl in front of her to be Piney's daughter. Gemma smirked as her eyes narrowed over the girls' body; _this little tart will have to be careful living with all those boys in the clubhouse,_ Gemma thought. As their eyes met and she saw the fire in Charlie's dark blue eyes, she was reminded of the short temper her son had, and suddenly it wasn't Charlie she was worried for, but any of the Sons who tried to make an unwelcome move on her.

"Charlie, right?" Gemma smiled, every jealous thought tossed aside as she shook the girls hand tightly.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, she was grateful Gemma didn't use her full name, and held Gemma's hand firmly in her own before pulling away, "just came by to say thank you for letting me stay in the clubhouse, I know it was last minute and all."

"No problem," Gemma said slowly, eyeing the girl briefly before turning and sitting back at her desk.

"I know I should have said something sooner, I just haven't had the chance," Charlie slid her hands into her pockets as she looked around the small office.

"Don't worry about it, everyone has been busy with their own shit," Gemma smiled up at Charlie, but Charlie couldn't help feeling like something was going on. She shook the thought away; it was none of her business.

"Well, thanks again. I really appreciate it. And if there is anything I can do around here to help earn my stay, I'd be more than happy," Charlie offered, backing away slowly.

"Well what kind of skills do you have?" the Old Lady asked, not bothering to glance up from her paperwork. Charlie stopped, heat rising to her cheeks as she struggled to quickly come up with something of use. The whir of machinery in the background snapped her out of it.

"Piney taught me a few things about engines, been learning a whole lot more when I was on the road," Charlie offered, she struggled to keep her voice from shaking under Gemma's scrutiny, "had a part time job as an office assistant for a while back, also used to work at a few restaurants…" Gemma's hand came up in a stop motion, halting Charlie's rambling.

"Sounds good kid, you can be my personal assistant and on call mechanic. God knows these boys call in sick more than they actually work. We can always use more hands here, plus it will give you some pocket money," Gemma spoke causally, uninterested in the conversation and doing her best to keep from smirking at Charlie's eager nods.

"Okay, wow, thanks!" Charlie smiled widely.

"Don't mention it, you can start tomorrow, enjoy your last day of freedom," Gemma smiled, glancing up at Charlie before waving her off.

"Thanks," Charlie called back as she exited the office. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she practically skipped back towards the clubhouse.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Jax called, pulling Charlie from her happy daze. She looked over, seeing him leaning against the railing behind his bike with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Got myself a job," she laughed as she walked over to him, accepting the lit cigarette from him and watching as he took out a new one.

"Well, well, guess you weren't kidding about sticking around," he joked. Charlie elbowed him, taking a long drag.

"Of course I am," she sighed, exhaling the smoke slowly.

"What's she got you doing?" Jax asked, nodding towards the office he had seen Charlie leave with the same big goofy smile she always wore when she was a kid.

"I'm going to be her personal assistant, and on call mechanic," Charlie shrugged, trying to keep from glaring at Jax as he let out a loud laugh.

"She's going to chew you right up," he laughed, "your life is going to be _hell_."

"Isn't she _your_ mother?" Charlie narrowed her eyes at him as he continued to laugh at her apparent impending doom.

"Yeah, and I love her," Jax shrugged, letting out another chuckle, "but I wouldn't wish your new job on even my worst enemy, she can be a hard bitch some days."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," Charlie huffed, stomping out the remains of her cigarette and turning away. She wasn't mad at Jax, just worried that he was right, and Gemma would be her worst nightmare.

"Hey," he caught up to her easily as she walked back to the clubhouse, catching her arm and turning her to face him, "I'm sorry. You should be excited, I'm sure it will be a lot of fun."

"Yeah sure," Charlie mumbled, biting her lip nervously as she glanced over at the office, something caught her eye but she was unable to see past the small opening in the blinds to make out what she thought she had seen, "right up until I fall on my face."

"Charlie," Jax called, bringing her attention back over to him as he smiled down at her, "you'll be great, if she gives you a hard time let me know. I'll straighten her out." He nudged her playfully before draping his arm over her shoulders and guiding her back to the clubhouse.

"Oh Jax, you're my hero," Charlie teased, shoving him away roughly.

"Just doing my civic duty. I'm a man of the people, darling," he drawled. They laughed together, completely oblivious to the Old Lady watching curiously from the office.

* * *

Don't forget to add this story to your alerts and review! cheers.


	5. Cara Cara

Sorry this one came a little late, wasn't feeling very inspired, my mind is all over the place with different Fic ideas that I'm still learning to put all that energy towards the ones I currently have going. Anyway this chapter takes place during season 2 episode 5, titled "Smite". It has a lot going on in it, so I was trying to plan out where I could have my character throughout the storyline. To answer a previous question, no Tara has not had her baby. This is taking place way before all that, and since it's partial AU, be prepared to see some things change, I'm just trying to make sure my changes still allow it to stick to the shows main plot line. Thanks for sticking around guys, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Cara Cara _

"I'm going to head over to Jax and Tara's place, check on Abel and shit. Will you be okay running things until I get back?" Gemma didn't wait for Charlie to respond, a deep frown set in her aging face as she strode out of the office gripping her oversized purse to her side as she left.

"Oh…um, okay," Charlie mumbled, glancing up from the large pile of paperwork in front of her in time to see the retreating figure of the Old Lady, catching sight of the last few strands of her dark hair as it bobbed away.

Charlie sighed, raising her hand and pushing it through her long wavy hair as she looked down at the fine print in front of her. When she started going through the paperwork a few days ago she had had a lot more enthusiasm and was more interested in what she was reading. Now the words seemed to blur together and her head throbbed as she read the information that seemed to be repetitive to her. A soft knock on the office door had her snapping out of focus. She was grateful for the distraction and looked eagerly away from the paperwork and towards the stranger in the doorway. Well one of them was a stranger.

Opie stood behind a small blonde woman, practically towering over her slender frame.

"Charlotte, this is Lyla," Opie said gruffly, gesturing towards the woman who offered a small smile when she was introduced. Charlie extended her hand, gently squeezing the woman's hand and returning her smile before pulling away.

"So what can I do for you?" Charlie asked, shifting her weight as she held her gaze with the blonde. Despite the somewhat friendly tone of her brother she knew it was only because he was about to ask a favor.

"Car issues, it won't be ready until later and I have to get my son to school and go to work," Lyla chewed at her bottom lip as she glanced back at Opie and back towards Charlie, "Opie said you might be able to help me out."

"The other guys are busy, figured you could take a break and drive Lyla to work using the truck," Opie suggested, his tone resolute; Charlie knew the decision had already been made. Forcing her smile, Charlie nodded slowly.

"Of course, let me just grab the keys and I'll meet you outside," Charlie waved them off, shutting the door quickly behind them before turning back to the empty room. The muffled sound of their voices drifting away as Opie walked Lyla over to the truck. Charlie quickly tidied the desk, she had only been working for Gemma a few days, and she didn't need to start leaving behind a mess for the Old Lady while she was gone. Once Charlie was sure the office was in good shape, she grabbed her jacket, shrugging it on as she threw a glance out the window. As if on cue, her brother impatiently honked the horn a few times, shouting her name in his booming voice. Charlie only rolled her eyes as she reached for her purse and the keys, stepping out of the office and waving goodbye to the mechanics as she raced over to where Lyla was patiently waiting with a young boy in the middle seat.

"He's got to get to school, Charlie," Opie grumbled, shooting a glare at his sister as she squeezed past him and climbed into the drivers seat.

"I'll get them where they need to be with plenty of time to spare," Charlie muttered, pulling the seatbelt over her and giving the small boy to her right a little wink, "ready to go, cutie?"

"Please for the love of god, drive safe," Opie called over his shoulder as he walked towards a white car parked in the middle of the lot, presumably Lyla's.

"Should I be worried?" Lyla asked nervously as Charlie pulled the car out of the lot with a slight jerk.

"Nah, I'm a great driver. I'll watch the speed limit, don't you worry," Charlie winked over at the woman across from her, watching the blonde relax slightly.

"Oh good," Lyla smiled, looking down at her son and pulling him against her as she looked out the window, humming along with the radio.

"Do you know Opie?" Charlie asked casually as she turned down a street she hoped lead to the school.

"No I just met him, and you missed the turn back there," Lyla glanced over her shoulder; pointing in the direction they had come from.

"Shit," Charlie mumbled, swerving the truck into an empty and reversing back onto the road and heading back to the main street. She glanced over apologetically, eyes widening when she saw the young boy looking up at her nervously, "Shit. I'm sorry I didn't mean to swear. Shit. Oh, I mean darn. 'Darn' is good right?"

"It's totally okay," Lyla laughed nervously, one hand gripping onto the handle and the other holding her son protectively as Charlie made a sharp turn, "I do it all the time, Piper's no stranger to a few stray cuss words."

"Sorry little man," Charlie glanced down at Piper apologetically, "I guess I owe you a few dollars for cussing, huh?"

"What do you mean?" he squirmed out of his mothers grip, leaning more toward Charlie as he waited for her to explain.

"Well a little rule I had growing up was that for every time an adult swore around a kid, you owed them a dollar. Figure that means I owe you three?" Charlie smiled down at him, laughing when he nodded eagerly. She glanced over at Lyla as they pulled in front of the school, "I mean if that's okay with your mom."

"You really don't have to," Lyla insisted, but Charlie quickly raised her hand.

"I insist, it's my own fault," she put the truck in park, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a five dollar bill, "and you're in luck, I've only got a fiver on me."

"Seriously?" Piper gasped, reaching hesitantly for the bill as Charlie held it out for him. As soon as he took it, a wide smile formed on his mouth, and he held it up proudly as he showed it off to Lyla, "Mommy look!"

"What do you say to the nice lady?" Lyla said softly as she slipped out of her seat and helped Piper out of the truck. Piper looked back, waving the money at Charlie.

"Thank you so much nice lady," he yelled before turning and kissing his mom goodbye before hurrying off to the building just as the final bell went off.

"You really didn't have to do that," Lyla said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's nothing really, by the way where am I dropping you off?" Charlie stopped the truck at the stop light, glancing over to Lyla expectantly.

"Um, I work at the studio, it's just outside of town," Lyla looked away as her cheeks turned a light pink. Normally Lyla wasn't embarrassed about her profession, but she liked Charlie and found herself a little flustered as she explained it, "I work for LuAnn…"

"Okay, you're going to have to tell me how to get there, I don't really know my way around," Charlie chuckled softly; completely oblivious to what Lyla was getting at.

"Sure," Lyla nodded, thankful for Charlie's indifference to her job, "So what's your story, if you don't mind me asking? I just haven't seen you around."

"I just moved back, Opie is my brother," Charlie explained awkwardly, unsure how in depth to go but settled for the shortest explanation she could think of, "haven't been back here for a while, hence my shitty navigation skills."

"Oh," Lyla smiled slightly to herself, she had thought Charlie's relationship to Opie was _very_ different, but she was thankful to hear they were nothing more than siblings. Somehow that made her like Charlie more, and as she looked over at the brunette she couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and the tall man she met earlier that day. Charlie looked over at her, raising an eyebrow questionably as she had felt Lyla staring at her, "well…well that's good to hear. That you're back with your family, I mean."

Lyla stuttered her words, looking away embarrassed. Charlie didn't seem to notice as she turned to look back out the window, tapping her fingers along with the song playing softly in the vehicle.

"We'll see how it goes, it's been an interesting welcome home so far," Charlie mused, "So where do I turn now?"

"Just up ahead," Lyla pointed towards the studio appearing in the distance, "it's a new set up, the Sons actually partnered with LuAnn recently."

"Oh?" Charlie asked, turning into the parking lot, "I think I heard about that. There was a wrap party or something. Porn, right?"

"Yeah," Lyla nodded, biting her bottom lip as they came to a stop in front of the studio.

"So what do you do here?" Charlie asked, glancing over at Lyla. Her eyes drifting over the woman, looking over her carefully as she started to put two and two together, "Oh…"

"Yeah," Lyla nodded quickly, reaching for her purse, "It's a good gig, I mean LuAnn is great and the money is good…"

"Hey you don't have to explain anything, its actually kind of cool," Charlie smiled, turning away to climb out of the truck. She walked over to the passenger side, watching as Lyla struggled to open her own door before hurrying to Charlie's side.

"You think so?" Lyla smiled curiously, leading the woman up the stairs and through the backdoor.

"I'm not saying I'd do it, just that it's always been something I was curious about. You know with…" Charlie trailed off as her eyes caught the action going on in the distance, "whoa."

"It's a lot to take in," Lyla smiled awkwardly, "I should probably go get ready. Thanks again for driving Piper to school and dropping me off here."

"Hey it's no problem, did you need me to pick you up?" Charlie offered, Lyla smiled brightly and nodded.

"That would be great," Lyla waved goodbye, racing over to LuAnn to check in before disappearing into a back room. Charlie turned ready to leave when she caught sight of a few familiar faces in the distance. Shaking her head as a smirk tugged on her lips, she walked over to the two men.

"Are you guys part of the final editing process or something?" Charlie asked, laughing when Piney jumped in his seat and Bobby just choked on his beer.

"Jesus woman, you sure know how to give an old man a heart attack," Piney grumbled.

"Quiet on set!" LuAnn called back to them.

"Didn't mean to scare anyone," Charlie laughed softly, leaning against the sofa as her gaze focused on the finale of the scene being filmed further off.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked when the shoot finished, "You're not here for that are you?"

"You better not be," Piney warned.

"But I've already gotten into hair and makeup for the next shoot," Charlie pouted, unable to keep up her ruse when Bobby's face turned red and Piney stood up quickly, causing her to laugh.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Piney warned with a growl.

"Of course!" Charlie waved her hands in front of her in surrender, "You said it, I wouldn't make it anywhere near that camera before you dragged me off. Besides it's not my thing anyway. Got myself another gig going on."

"That's right, Gemma's got you running errands for her and whatnot," Bobby chuckled softly, his cheeks turning back their normal shade.

"She's been surprisingly nice about the whole thing," Charlie nodded, "Jax had me thinking she'd make me her bitch or something."

"You just wait, darling," Bobby leaned back into the sofa, taking a long sip of his beer.

"Whatever," Charlie rolled her eyes. Loud music started up as LuAnn directed a few guys around as they set up the new scene. Charlie was so focused on what they were doing that she didn't notice Jax walk in.

"Charlie?" he asked curiously, turning her to face him when he was close enough.

"Jax, hey," she smiled, nudging him playfully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing over towards LuAnn warily. Jax was completely oblivious to Piney and Bobby sitting just behind her as his head filled with questions regarding Charlie's presence in the porn studio.

"Just considering all my options," Charlie teased.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Jax snapped, fuming with rage at the idea of Opie's little sister working in front of the camera. He looked over to LuAnn who had glanced over when she heard Jax raise his voice. He only glared at her before continuing his conversation with Charlie, "tell me you're not serious."

"What is with you guys?" Charlie laughed, reaching out to pull on his arm when he started off towards LuAnn, looking over to Piney and Bobby who were smiling amusedly at one another, "is my humor really that dark?"

"So you're kidding?" Jax asked, glancing down at Bobby and Piney confused.

"Of course I'm kidding," she rolled her eyes, nudging him with her hip, "is it really so easy to believe I'd go into porn?"

"Apparently not if Jax has anything to say about it," Bobby chuckled.

"Well that saves me from having to drag her out," Piney leaned back into his seat comfortably, giving his daughter and the VP a curious grin, "looks like Jax has her all taken care of."

"Better Jax than Ope," Charlie mumbled.

"Ain't that the truth," Bobby agreed with a nod as he struggled to lean forward and grab his beer off the table.

"Well so long as this one isn't going to star in one of LuAnn's films, I was hoping to have a word with you man," Jax nodded over to Bobby, gesturing towards the office for privacy.

"Sure," Bobby shrugged, groaning slightly as he tried to lift himself off the couch.

"Well this was fun," Charlie hummed, "but I gotta get back to the shop."

"I'll see you around then," Jax grinned, wrapping his hand around her waist and kissing her cheek gently before following Bobby into the office. Charlie didn't realize she was watching him leave until Piney coughed loudly and snapped her out of it. She glanced over at her father, noticing the grin he was wearing as he looking up at her.

"What?" she asked, shifting her weight as she fidgeted under Piney's gaze.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "although, Jax has been going through some shit, with the club and all. Maybe you could help him out, set him in the right path."

"You know how I feel about the club," Charlie rolled her eyes at him, "I don't think I'm the one to talk to him if he's having doubts."

"I know exactly how you feel about the club, and trust me, you're exactly who he needs to talk to. Someone who isn't completely wrapped up in this shit but knows what they're talking about. Tara has him feeling like he's being torn in half, he needs someone to talk him through it," Piney suggested, sipping at his own beer.

"You and I both know how well Jax takes to others butting in on his personal shit, I doubt that's gotten any better over the years," Charlie glanced over at the office, the blinds were closed so it was hard to tell how much longer the two of them would be.

"Just thought you might jump at the opportunity to set his head straight, god knows you have a heavy opinion on this shit," Piney muttered.

"Yeah, one that I've put aside so that Opie and I could get on better terms. So I could get to know my niece and nephew," she sighed, leaning against the sofa and reaching for his beer, ignoring his frown as she took a long sip and handed it back.

"Watch it," Piney warned, "just think about it, I'm sure if you approach it the right way he'll appreciate it."

"Whatever," Charlie rolled her eyes, pushing the thought into the back of her head as the old man struggled to get onto his feet.

"Well no thanks to you I've got to get a new drink. See you later kiddo," Piney grumbled as he walked over towards the office.

"See you later then," She waved, quickly hurrying away as LuAnn got the cameras rolling. As interesting as being on a porn set was, watching Lyla and a few other girls get into action while sitting next to Piney, Jax, and Bobby wasn't something she was eager for. She didn't imagine they would enjoy having her around when LuAnn called the girls into action.

The rest of the day was fairly steady, the workday flowed by quickly and it was just a few hours before close when the office phone shrilled loudly and snapped Charlie out of whatever daydream she had again lost herself in.

"Teller-Morrow auto shop, this is Charlotte, how can I help you?" she spoke in mono-tone, the words flowing effortlessly from her mouth as she picked up the pen and continued drawing some amateur bike designs.

"Charlie?" a bright voice asked from the other end, "it's Lyla. I'm just wrapping up at the studio and was wondering if you were still available to pick me up."

"Oh yeah," Charlie smiled, folding up her drawings quickly and stuffing them into her purse, "You're car is all ready to go. I can be there in ten."

"No rush, but as soon as you can. I have to get Piper from school in a half hour," Lyla replied.

"Okay, see you soon," Charlie slammed the phone back into it's spot, quickly darting out of the office and telling a few mechanics where she was off to before climbing into the truck.

"Hey…Charlie!" Jax called, hurrying over to her from the clubhouse where the other Sons where now emerging from.

"Hey," she smiled, waving over at him as she brought the truck to life.

"Where you heading?" he asked, leaning against the passenger door, resting his arm on the open window as he peered in.

"Cara Cara," Charlie rolled her eyes when he narrowed his, a flash of anger blazing through his blue eyes.

"What for?" he asked curiously, the edge in his voice all too familiar to her.

"Picking up a friend," Charlie shrugged, impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, "nothing more, I promise."

"Who is he?" Jax asked, looking towards the shop as the soft whir of machinery echoed through the lot.

"I'm picking up Lyla, she's a porn star and her car is in the shop. I dropped her off this morning and told her I'd pick her up after," Charlie sighed, "is that good enough for you?"

"As long as _you're _not the porn star, it's all good," Jax pulled away thumping his fist on the door, all anger vanishing from his face and replaced instantly with his familiar grin, "drive safe, darlin'"

"Always," she smiled pulling out of the parking lot quickly. Despite the promise, Charlie stepped on the gas a little harder as she pulled onto the main street, after all she had made a promise to Lyla before Jax, and she only had seven minutes to keep it.

"Thanks again for all this," Lyla thanked again as they neared the auto shop.

"Hey don't worry about it, happy to help," Charlie waved her hand, dismissing Lyla's constant 'thank you's with a smile.

"I, uh…I was wondering if you thought it would be okay if I maybe gave Opie my number," Lyla shifted nervously glancing over to Charlie to see her reaction. Charlie's smile didn't falter, and she shrugged indifferently. She saw no reason to oppose.

"Sure, I mean keep in mind he lost his wife a little while back, but I think you'd be good for him," Charlie looked over, offering a warm smile to Lyla.

"Really?" Lyla smiled back, "how are you so nice?"

"I can promise you that I'm not, usually I'm a lot more bitchy," Charlie laughed, "maybe its just cause I like you. I rarely like other girls. Don't have the time for their bullshit."

"I know what you mean," Lyla nodded quickly, she was all too familiar with the bullshit, "I'm just not used to that look girls often give me when they find out what I do, I don't have too many friends that aren't in the industry."

"Well if you want to hang out sometime…"

"Yeah!" Lyla quickly cut her off, the eagerness in her voice all too evident.

"Ha, okay, well I'll give you my number then," they pulled to a stop in the lot of Teller-Morrow, Charlie reached into her purse and pulled a piece of scrap paper out and wrote down her number, handing it over to Lyla, "call me sometime and we can do whatever, movie night with Piper or go out for a few drinks."

"It's a date," Lyla smiled, tucking it into her pocket and pulling out another piece of scrap paper from her purse.

"For Opie?" Charlie guessed, taking off her seatbelt.

"Yeah…do you think I should even bother?" Lyla asked nervously.

"You've got nothing to lose," Charlie shrugged, "just do it."

"You're right," Lyla nodded, wrapping her fingers around the piece of paper, "I'll just do it."

"Good," Charlie smiled over at her before climbing out of the truck, watching as Lyla strode over to Opie and handed him her number confidently. Charlie couldn't keep from smiling at the awkwardness between the two of them as she did, but Charlie couldn't deny the girl had some balls. Opie wasn't exactly the most approachable guy in the world.

"Thanks for helping out," Opie muttered to his sister as she walked past.

"Sure," she shrugged, walking over to where Jax sat by the Garage next to Piney. The two of them wore a downcast expression as they watched her walk over "hey boys, what's going on?"

"Tough vote," Jax said gruffly, looking past her shoulder and nodding at Tara and Gemma as they walked towards the clubhouse.

"I, uh…I should go check something," Piney excused himself, giving Charlie a nod and looking pointedly at Jax before limping away.

"Everything between you two okay?" Charlie asked softly as she looked over to see Tara standing outside the clubhouse watching the two of them carefully.

"Just some messy shit right now," Jax mumbled, pulling out a cigarette and offering one to Charlie.

"Thanks," she leaned in, letting him light it for her before moving to sit next to him, "anything I can offer any advice with?"

"Nah," Jax shook his head, glancing over at Tara, "just usual Tara and Jax drama, I guess. She's having second thoughts about being together. Can't say I blame her with everything going on."

"Ah," Charlie nodded to herself, recalling the few updates she'd get when she checked in while on the road. Most of them mentioning the on again off again relationship with the two of them. Only mentioned because it had Jax feeling torn between the club and her, "well I'm sure as long as things cool off here, she'll come around."

"Yeah," Jax was barely paying attention, talking about himself or Tara wasn't something he was at all comfortable with, especially with Charlie.

"Looks like a van just came in, I should probably go get the documents for it," Charlie stood up, watching as Chibs started his way to the van that just pulled into the lot, "nice talk," she teased, winking back at Jax as she hurried towards the vehicle. He barely gave her a smirk, too distracted by his own thoughts as he watched her.

"Hey anything in the glove…"

"Shit!" Chibs shouted, jumping from the van, pulling her from the side of the car just as the van exploded. The faint sounds of alarms and shouting were the last things Charlie heard as she went unconscious.

* * *

So there you go! I promise you guys that Charlie isn't going to be a constant "damsel" in this story. I feel like growing up with Piney for a father has already braced her for all the crap to come, and I hope it's evident throughout the story. I want her to kind of blend in naturally, but also carry her own interesting storyline to dig deeper into later on. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write as I was watching the episode at the same time. Let me know if you want to see her interact with more of another character, I'm open to any ideas. Don't forget to add this story to your alerts and to review! Cheers.


	6. Forbidden Fruit

Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took a bit longer just cause there was so much going on and I wanted Charlie to be a part of it. Things from here on out are going ot be a little different between Jax &amp; Tara. I'm still not sure if I want to pair him with my OC, but I'm leaving that option open becuase I never really liked Tara anyway. I've been getting a big response hoping that it is a Jax/OC fic, but I want to leave that as a surprise if it does go that way, I honestly haven't planned to pair her with anyone just cause i've been envisioning her as very independant, and I want to make sure that if she does end up with someone, it works. Enjoy the new chapter!

Just want to once again give a shoutout to Shadow knight1121, you've stuck with me from the start, first with Where I'm Safe and now this one. You're support means a lot and I'm happy to see you're enjoying the storyline so far. Thanks again!

As for the other reviews, they mean the world to me, and keep me inspired and motivated, I'm sorry I don't reply to them that often, but I just wanted you all to know how much your support means to me, even if it's just a quick little message. Keep them coming guys! :)

* * *

_Chapter 6: Forbidden Fruit_

Her ears were ringing and she struggled to maintain consciousness. The air around Charlie felt thick as she tried to take a deep breath, and she coughed loudly as she struggled to keep breathing.

"Shh, honey it's okay. Just focus on my voice, stay awake, okay?" the voice was unfamiliar to Charlie as she attempted to do as instructed.

"Is she supposed to be wheezing like that?" a familiar gruff voice asked worriedly. Charlie's head snapped to the side, causing the oxygen mask to fall off as she squinted her eyes at her father. The confined space of the ambulance had her rather large father folding into himself uncomfortably as he tried to keep out of the way of the paramedics.

"She's just in shock, sir," another voice answered, forcing Charlie to turn her head back and strap on the mask once again.

"If she keeps thrashing we might have to sedate her," the other voice said, noting the way Charlie was struggling against their hold.

"We're almost at the hospital, she'll calm down."

Charlie's eyes snapped around the vehicle, trying to see who was talking, but the hold they had on her prevented her from seeing anything more than the roof of the cab. Panic and pain blasted through her body, and she let out an agonizing scream before slipping back into the darkness lingering at the corners of her mind. The relief the darkness offered was far more tempting than trying to stay awake for the strangers surrounding her.

* * *

A few short hours later, the soft hum of machinery followed by steady beeps from the monitor next to her stirred Charlie awake. After she adjusted to the harsh lighting of the hospital room she turned her head from side to side, stretching her muscles and taking in her surroundings. There was an empty bed next to her, but the chair next to her bed on the other side was occupied.

Opie watched Charlie carefully as she moaned softly after stretching her aching muscles. He didn't like seeing his little sister bruised and broken, no matter how much she pissed him off sometimes.

"Ope?" she asked unable to keep the surprise from her voice. Her head throbbed slightly from the movement when she turned her head slightly to get a better look at him.

"How you feeling?" Opie asked, leaning forward worriedly when Charlie let out another groan and raised her bruised arm to rub her head soothingly.

"Probably about as good as I look," Charlie muttered, "how's Chibs?"

"Dunno, followed you and Piney here, he's still in surgery," Opie sighed leaning back in his chair.

"How did I make it? How am I still here?" she asked quietly, chewing her bottom lip as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered everything up until she started walking over to the van, the rest beyond that was blank.

"He pushed you from the van, your head landed on him rather than the pavement. Cushioned the fall and caused only minor injuries," Opie said gruffly, he had listened carefully when the doctors explained it to him a few times. As he expected the look in her eyes darkened and guilt washed over her features, a single tear crawling down her cheek as she took in the information.

"Jesus…" Charlie whispered, wiping the tear away quickly. If it hadn't been for Chibs, she wasn't sure she would be alive right now.

"You don't have to feel bad Charlotte, no one knew the car was wired. It could've happened to anyone," Opie rubbed his hands on his jeans, resisting the strange feeling that crept through him, urging him to comfort the young woman laying in front of him.

"Yeah, it could have, but it didn't. It happened to me, Ope. And now I'm laying here all fine and dandy while Chibs is fighting for his life in another room," Charlie shook her head, lifting herself up and rearranging her pillows so she could sit up. Opie made no move to help her, instead remaining silent and avoiding her gaze as she spoke, "how is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Why do you care?" Opie growled, looking over and glaring at her, "you didn't know him. You don't know him like I do. He's a Son, Charlie…this kind of shit happens to all of us all the fucking time."

"Don't do that," Charlie argued narrowing her eyes at her brother, "don't make me feel like I don't know him enough to feel bad about what happened. I do know Chibs, and I know being part of the club comes with a price. I've learned that in my own way."

"Oh please," Opie growled, lifting himself up from his chair and began to pace the small room, "don't spew that 'poor me' bullshit. Mom does it enough as it is, I don't need you giving me the reminder."

"Fuck you," Charlie hissed, "fuck you for being such a fucking asshole. Figures I get a concussion is what it takes for you to speak more than two words to me. What will it take just to have a decent conversation with you? Do I have to fucking die to make you happy?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Charlotte," Opie growled, coming to a stop at the foot of her bed, "You knew when you came back things weren't just going to go back to how it was before. You knew that."

"Guess I didn't realize how much of a prick you'd be when I _did_ come back," Charlie grumbled.

"I swear to fucking…" Opie started, but another voice interrupted them.

"Am I interrupting?" Jax asked gruffly as he stepped into the room. Opie just shook his head before stomping out of the room. He didn't see any way this conversation would get any better, especially with Jax around.

"I guess this means you really are my hero," Charlie sighed as Jax walked closer, smiling when she caught sight of the small teddy bear in his hands, "My shithead of a brother sure knows how to cheer a girl up."

"Hey, I don't know what's going on between you two, but for what its worth, he just about lost his fucking mind when you flew back from that blast," Jax mumbled, pulling the chair right up next to her bed and sitting down, "haven't seen him that upset since Donna."

"If only he and I weren't so stubborn," Charlie muttered, resting her head against the pillow, "maybe this whole thing could have been prevented."

"I doubt Zobelle had the van wired because he was sick of this sibling rivalry thing you've got going on," Jax chuckled.

"That's not what I meant," Charlie laughed, "Is that for me?"

"I tried to find the least ugly one of the bunch," Jax nodded, handing her the small bear, "but seeing as it's from the hospital gift shop…"

"It's great, Jax," Charlie leaned forward, kissing him gently on the cheek before resting into her bed once again and petting at the toy animal softly, "thank you."

"Anytime," he grinned.

"How's everyone else? Back at the clubhouse, no one else got hurt right?" Charlie asked looking up and catching a distracted look in his gaze. It quickly vanished as he shook his head.

"No one else was hurt," he promised, "everyone's fine."

"Hey…" Charlie reached for his hand, rubbing her thumb along his knuckle as she tilted her head to try and keep his gaze, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Me?" Jax asked, leaning back but keeping his hand in her light hold, "I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem distracted," Charlie shrugged.

"Just some more shit with Tara," Jax waved his other hand tiredly, the explanation was starting to get repetitive, even to him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Charlie asked, faintly remembering Piney's insistence that she try and help Jax, "I'm a good listener."

"I don't know," Jax groaned softly, "it's complicated."

"You don't have to say anything, Jax. I'm not trying to force you into anything. Just thought you might want to talk to someone," Charlie shrugged, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He smiled softly at that, meeting her warm gaze and nodding to himself.

"I found an old manuscript a while back," Jax started, "my old man wrote it. It's full of his ideas for the club, real hippie shit, nothing like it is now."

"I think I've seen it," Charlie mumbled, frowning as she recalled a memory, "I was going through some of Piney's shit, and came across it. Was too young to find it interesting enough though."

"Yeah…" Jax chuckled, but his brow furrowed as he thought back to his fight with Tara and his expression turned more solemn, "anyway I tried to show it to Tara today, she was getting real worried about the club and me, thought it might help her see that things could be different, that I had a plan, you know?"

Charlie didn't answer, the room eerily silent as they both waited for him to speak again.

"She wouldn't look at it, just argued. Now that this happened, she's having second thoughts, asked for some space," Jax mumbled, his tone growing harder as he spoke. He hadn't realized just how pissed he was at her until he sat there and explained it to Charlie.

"You don't sound too upset about that," Charlie noted, looking at him curiously.

"I guess somewhere along the way I forgot why we were fighting, it just feels like we're fighting for the sake of fighting," Jax sighed. He looked over at Charlie grateful that she had listened to him talk. It wasn't something he would have done normally, but with the constant threat of Zobelle, and the retaliation he had no doubt was being planned by Clay this very second, he didn't need another thing nagging at his thoughts. Charlie had offered a much needed release.

"It'll work itself out, Jax," Charlie smiled as she squeezed his hand once again, "you won't be happy with someone who constantly makes you feel like you're torn between two sides of yourself. The club is a big part of you, and if Tara can't accept that then you shouldn't keep putting yourself through this relationship. Sometimes its okay to put yourself before others."

"Is that what you told yourself before you left?" Jax asked gruffly, as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. Charlie's expression saddened, and she pulled her hand from his quickly.

"Yes it is," she finally said, "I knew I would never be happy living with Mary when all she did was remind me of how bad it would have been had we stayed with Piney and Ope. Living under that constant hate, being forced to hate people you love, it's not fair. So I left."

"I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Jax. I left, and being out there on my own taught me a lot. Most importantly it taught me how crucial family is in your life. This club is your family, Jax. You can't let Tara try and turn you against that," Charlie said firmly, averting her gaze from his as she spoke.

"You're right," Jax nodded, reaching for her hand and squeezing it in his, "thank you."

"Anytime," she smiled, keeping her eyes ahead.

"I have to get going though, maybe I'll pick you up tomorrow. Doc said you should be good to go in the morning," Jax stood up, grinning down at her as he stretched.

"You don't have to, sounds like you guys have a lot of other things to focus on. I'll just get Mary to drop me off at the clubhouse," Charlie shrugged, tilting her head in time as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Be careful, doll," Jax warned, waving goodbye as he strode out of the room.

"You too," she whispered knowing she was unheard but still hoping he would be.

* * *

The ride back to the clubhouse was uncomfortable. While Charlie was perfectly fine in her seat next to her mother, the constant bickering the woman babbled on to her was starting to drive Charlie over the edge. Charlie had already given up on arguing before they had even left the hospital room, the pain medication made it hard for her to focus and keep track of the new argument Mary had brought up. Suddenly she wished she hadn't been so quick to decline Jax's offer the day before.

"I just don't see why you would rather be in that stinky whorehouse than in a comfortable home where I can take care of you," Mary insisted again as they neared the auto shop.

"It's where all my stuff is, and as much as I love my niece and nephew I won't be able to keep up with them while on the meds. Just let me rest up and then I'll come visit or something," Charlie mumbled, resting her head against the cool windowpane.

"But wouldn't you rather…" her mother drifted off into another argument, one Charlie quickly tuned out of when she saw the Teller-Morrow sign. Before the car had pulled to a complete stop, Charlie climbed out of the passenger side, ignoring her mother's protesting as she hurried past the crime scene tape.

"Hey, this is a closed site," a man warned her, stepping to block her path.

"I live in one of the dorms over there," Charlie nodded towards the clubhouse, and after a brief conversation the man finally let her pass and she picked up speed towards the comfort she knew her bed would provide and away from the high pitched babble in the van behind her.

* * *

After a short rest in her own bed, Charlie was once again energized and ready for work despite the events that took place the night before. With a loud groan as she stretched out each sore muscle, she slowly made her way out of her room in a comfy pair of jeans and white tank top. The warm weather awaiting outside the clubhouse convinced her enough to decide against wearing her usual cropped leather jacket, instead sticking with the simple outfit, finishing it off with some Gemma-inspired heeled mid calf high boots and a cheap necklace Piney had sent her for her sixteenth birthday. As she walked out of the clubhouse she reached up and stroked the tiny heart-shaped locket and wondered if Piney would even recognize it, but the thought quickly vanished when she caught sight of a swerving vehicle. It had picked up speed, swerving in time to _just_ miss hitting Chief Unser and an official before it pulled to a stop and Juice rushed out apologizing. Charlie smirked as she walked closer, over the course of her short stay she had gotten to know most of the members fairly well, Juice being one of them. While the others shrugged him off as some idiot who was good with computers, Charlie knew the guy was far more clever than he let on. However his current situation only proved otherwise and Charlie only rolled her eyes as the scene unfolded in front of her.

"Tastes like piss doesn't it?" Chief Unser mumbled as she walked past with a smirk, heading into the office and slamming the door behind her.

No more than an hour later did Gemma Teller-Morrow enter the office and pull Charlie from the large pile of files on the desk.

"What the hell?" Gemma gasped, "Shouldn't you be in the hospital, or bed rest at the very least?"

"Doc let me out this morning, actually I have to pic up my meds later today, but otherwise I'm okay," Charlie shrugged, tucking another folder into the filing cabinet. Gemma watched her carefully, noticing the few times Charlie winced slightly from the bruises no doubt scattered across her skin from the explosion.

"Need a lift?" Gemma offered, throwing some more paperwork onto the desk.

"It's fine, Gemma, I can walk or take the truck over," Charlie waved her hand, shaking her head as she sat down behind the desk.

"No way am I letting you get behind the wheel of a vehicle in your condition. Come on, I wanted to check on Chibs anyway," Gemma insisted, slapping Charlie's shoulder as she walked past her and out the door.

"Ugh," Charlie groaned. She wasn't a fan of car rides with Old Ladies; they only talked about irrelevant gossip and constant adoration or loathing for their Old Man. And after the ride with her mother earlier that day, Charlie was in no hurry to follow Gemma out of the office.

"Move your ass, we don't have all day," Gemma shouted back to her. Charlie only rolled her eyes before hurrying out of the office, shutting the door behind her and waving goodbyes towards the mechanics before jumping into Gemma's car.

"What's the hurry?" Charlie huffed as she pulled on her seatbelt.

"There is none, I just like to see you following orders," Gemma teased, tugging hard on the wheel as the car swerved dramatically out of the lot.

"Glad to hear you like to make me uncomfortable for your own amusement," Charlie muttered.

"Oh quit the moping, it's just a little fun. Besides you're the one who said you're fine, I didn't see any harm in making you pick up the pace a little," Gemma laughed, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it.

"Whatever," Charlie grumbled, picking out her phone from her pocket and frowning when she didn't see any texts from her dad, brother or Jax. She'd been out of the hospital for half a day now, and none of them noticed. Though Jax did know she was being discharged the next day, perhaps he told Ope and Piney and that's why they didn't bother checking in.

"No texts from lover boy?" Gemma asked suddenly causing Charlie to jump in her seat and look over at the Old Lady with a confused expression, "don't give me that. I've seen you and Jax. Seen the looks you've been giving each other."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Gemma," Charlie sighed, and she really didn't. Sure there had been a few moments with Jax where she felt warm and happy, but she didn't read into it, they were just friends. If that.

"Say what you want, but I've seen enough to know what I'm talking about. And honey, you couldn't have worse timing," Gemma shook her head grimly as she pulled into the hospital parking lot, slowing down while she searched out a spot to park.

"Like I said, Gemma, I don't know what you're talking about. Even so, it doesn't look like things between him and the doctor are working out so well," Charlie shrugged, thankful that they were now parked and no longer required to remain in the confined vehicle any longer.

"That may be, but he has other things to focus on. A good lay isn't one of them," Gemma huffed, climbing out of her car and meeting Charlie in front of the entrance.

"How would you know if I'm any good in bed?" Charlie asked, slightly interested in what the woman would reply.

"It's written all over you, sweetheart. Hell the guys can sniff it out a mile away. Why do you think they've been doting after you ever since you've arrived? They are trying to see who can get in your pants first," Gemma laughed, leading them to the elevator and pushing a button just as the doors shut.

"I seriously doubt that. Doesn't being Piney's kid and Ope's sister entitle me to some sort of 'forbidden' title, don't they have to respect that?" Charlie asked chewing her bottom lip as she recalled the few times Tig and Juice had hit on her. While Half-Sack and Chibs had also made their move, Tig and Juice were the most persistent. She had tossed aside their advances as jokes, but now she wasn't so sure.

"It does, but forbidden fruit is always the sweetest," Gemma smiled, stepping out of the elevator as the doors slid open, leaving Charlie behind in the empty metal room as the doors quickly shut behind her. Charlie shook away the thought, leaving it aside to think about further at a different time. Pressing the 'open door' button quickly, Charlie sneaked out of the elevator, hurrying down the hall to catch up to Gemma who had stopped at a desk and was now asking for directions. Tara appeared, talking to Gemma briefly before nodding curtly towards Charlie and walking away.

"We're going on a little road trip, get your medication and meet back here in ten, got it?" Gemma briefed Charlie quickly before hurrying off in the direction the nurse had pointed her towards.

"Can I help you miss?" A nurse asked, pulling Charlie's focus from Gemma's retreating figure and towards the mousy-faced red head behind the desk.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to pick up a prescription or something…"

* * *

"So where are we going?" Tara asked impatiently as Gemma pulled onto the highway.

"Just to let out a little steam, loosen up a bit," Gemma smirked. The route was familiar to Charlie as she watched the road from the back seat, and it didn't take long for her to figure out where they were going. It did take a little longer to figure out _why_ they were going there, and it was only confirmed when Gemma pulled out a few porn film posters and taped them up along a wall behind the Cara Cara studio.

"Target practice?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Just to blow off some steam," Gemma insisted with a shrug.

"No thanks, I have had enough of the explosions and guns revolving around the club. I don't need to be a part of it," Tara rolled her eyes, setting down the gun Gemma handed her and leaning back against the car.

"What's the harm in a little shooting practice, it's fun," Charlie smiled, lifting her gun and pointing at the target in front of her. She did a few rounds, a proud smile spreading on her lips when the bullets found the bull's eye she was aiming for in the very center of the girls' forehead. Gemma let out a loud whistle.

"Shit. Remind me never to get on your bad side. Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" she asked.

"Picked up a few things in Nevada," Charlie shrugged indifferently.

"You're telling me," Gemma said in awe, but she snapped out of it, raising her own gun and shooting it at her target. A few holes were evident in between the tits, and Charlie laughed with the Old Lady as they went to set up a new target.

"Sure you don't want to join?" Charlie asked Tara as she made her way back over, "It's fun."

"I'm sure it is," Tara smirked, her tone full of sarcasm.

"Is there a problem?" Charlie asked, eyes narrowing at the doctor.

"None at all," Tara snapped, standing up and walking over to the other side of Gemma's car before sitting in the passenger seat. Charlie looked over to Gemma, who only shook her head.

"Charlie?" a familiar voice called from behind them, Charlie looked over, waving at Lyla as the blonde smiled brightly from the studio door. She was all dressed for her next shoot, silver halter-top barely covering her breasts and short glittery bottoms to match.

"Whore," Gemma muttered, turning away with a shake of her head. Charlie ignored the woman's comment, instead waving at her friend once more before Lyla disappeared back into the studio along with the rest of the crowd that had formed outside to watch them shoot.

"You friends with her?" Gemma asked curiously as they reloaded.

"She's nice, has a boy about my niece and nephews age," Charlie grinned as she cocked her gun, "think she might have a thing for my brother."

"And you're okay with that?"

"He could do a lot worse," Charlie sighed, "she's a sweetheart, anyway."

"Just be careful who you set him up with. Not all of LuAnn's girls are angels," Gemma muttered, "speak of the devil."

Just then a white car pulled up beside them, a tall blonde stepping out and rolling her eyes at them. Charlie didn't know her, but by Gemma's tone and the look the woman sent Tara, she knew she wasn't someone Charlie would get along with. Feeling a bit bold, Charlie raised her firearm, pointing it at the blonde woman and laughing with Gemma when the blonde raced towards the studio for safety.

"Now _that_ was fun," Tara spoke up from behind them, a wide smile on her face as she watched.

"Not done yet," Gemma laughed darkly, pointing her gun at the white car and setting off a few rounds. At first Charlie watched, utter shock written on her face as her mouth hung open. But Gemma nudged her, and Charlie didn't need any more convincing. Charlie only fired a few times, causing some major damage to the vehicle before catching Tara's eager expression and handing her the gun.

"Try it out," Charlie nodded towards the car, and though Tara only glared at Charlie, she took the gun and fired off a few more rounds into the car. A moment later and another crowd had gathered around, but the three women were too caught up in their fun to notice.

* * *

Though the break from her usual duties was nice, the time spent with Tara was rather uncomfortable, and so when Charlie finally arrived back at the shop she couldn't help but feel relieved to no longer be under the woman's scrutinizing gaze. Charlie had no idea what had caused the doctor to act so cold towards her, but she didn't care enough to think more of it, instead shrugging it off and hurrying back to her work.

"Hey, Charlie!" Jax called after her, laughing as she stumbled to a stop and walked over to him. He stopped working on the engine, nodding at one of the other guys to take over as he made his way towards her.

"Jax," Charlie smiled, crossing her arms over her chest as he lightly kissed her cheek, "Gross, you do know there is oil and dirt all over your face, right?" she complained, wiping away his kiss and any dirt he may have left behind on her skin.

"Well in that case," he joked, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his face all over her cheek.

"Jax!" she screeched, quickly shoving him away and attempting to rub off the bits of oil he managed to smudge on her forehead. Her white shirt was ruined, and though she glared at him, he only laughed, "Thanks a ton. Grow up, would ya?" She turned on her heel, stalking towards the office and stomping her way over to the sink where she pulled out a cloth and tried to wipe away the brown stains in her top.

"Hey…" Jax appeared hands rose in surrender as he slowly entered the office, "I'm sorry, I was just having a little fun. If it makes any difference, you look hot with that whole mechanic look you've got going…"

"No it doesn't make any difference," Charlie rolled her eyes, shoving him gently to the side as she walked past and tugged off her shirt. She didn't realize what she had done until she stood over her purse, searching for the black shirt she knew she hid inside for emergencies.

"Did you need some privacy? Or…" Jax shuffled his feet awkwardly, doing his best to avoid looking at her bare back, but found it difficult. Her black lace bra only made her olive skin look to have a glow, and his eyes skimmed along the hem of the lace, catching the cleavage of her breast every time she moved.

"Shit, just look away," Charlie sighed. Thankfully she was in a place where no one outside of the office could see her, and while she normally didn't care if she showed a little skin, after the conversation with Gemma earlier that day she felt especially naked standing in front of Jax without her shirt. When she finally found the black tank, she quickly pulled it over her head, tugging it over her torso and letting it hug her slim frame before turning back to Jax. As expected, he didn't turn away, and didn't bother hiding the fact that he had been watching her.

"Didn't I say to look away?" Charlie scolded as she walked back over to the desk and sat behind it, watching him carefully as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. If I remember correctly, you used to run through our backyard stark naked and jump into the kiddie pool," Jax laughed, leaning against the wall. Charlie blushed, the memory faint as she tried to recall it.

"Unfortunately I do remember," She laughed, "I even remember peeing in the pool so you guys wouldn't come in. I was 'claiming' it or something."

"I remember that," Jax laughed loudly, "you were always the bold one."

"Still am," Charlie winked.

"So I hear…" Jax grinned playfully, "got a call from Cara Cara, said there was some vandalism…"

"Huh," Charlie feigned surprise, knowing full well she had been singled out as one of the culprits.

"You know I love you right?" Jax teased, making his way over to the door.

"You should," Charlie chuckled, waving goodbye as he left. She smiled to herself, shaking her head as she recalled the conversation with Gemma. She couldn't understand why that woman thought there was anything going on between her and Jax. Charlie stood up, frowning as she made her way over to the door and peeking around the corner to watch as Jax started back to work, hovering over the engine and working on it expertly. Charlie watched him, Gemma's words repeating over and over through her head. She didn't like Jax that way…did she?

* * *

The workday was coming to an end when Charlie caught sight of the Sons marching from the clubhouse and into a van. Bobby was yelling at someone, Jax it looked like, before he climbed in and the van pulled away. Seeing the way they were dressed, the worried expression on Jax's face before he raced over to his bike and rode off after them, Charlie knew something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen. It didn't help that she was only now thinking she might have feelings for the VP, and seeing him hurry off towards the van only set her stomach off in flips. It was only made worse as she tried to recount whether or not she had seen Opie climb into that van, but it was no use. She had promised Gemma she'd close; she couldn't leave. She could only do the one thing she had watched her mother do for countless years when Piney went out on runs or for other club business, she waited.

* * *

Again thanks for all your support, make sure to add the story to your alerts and review, every little bit helps me stay on track.


End file.
